1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for greater density and downsizing of semiconductor packages used in smartphones, digital cameras, or the like have grown in recent years. In addition, functions needed by customers have been diversifying and while some semiconductor packages each incorporate semiconductor packages ready for various demands, such as a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs), some semiconductor packages are each tailored for one specific function.
Examples of a semiconductor package known as a conventional semiconductor package include a semiconductor package where a land pad is protected from the filling of an underfill resin by arranging a protecting member so that the protecting member surrounds the land pad arranged in an outer portion of the semiconductor package (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10073).
A semiconductor package with a laminated structure is also known, where semiconductor packages stacked vertically while sandwiching a tape substrate (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-278064).